Te quiero
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: Draco y Hermione han tenido una discusión, ella se ha desaparecido y ahora Draco no sabe dónde está su esposa. Sólo sabe que la quiere. OneShot.


_Hola! :)_

 _Aquí me tenéis de nuevo, con un OneShot romántico de principio a fin._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **TE QUIERO**

 **Capítulo único**

 _—¡Estoy harto de tener que aguantarte! ¡Estoy harto de que me digas lo que debo o no debo hacer! ¡No eres nadie para hacerlo! ¡NADIE! —rugió él, los puños apretados y los ojos brillando de furia. Acto seguido, se arrepintió._

 _Pero era tarde, ella ya se había desaparecido, con los ojos brillantes, pero de lágrimas_

* * *

Mierda, hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener un giratiempos y retroceder en el tiempo para no empezar esta estúpida discusión sobre si la corbata que llevaba combinaba o no con los gemelos.

Joder, era una soberana tontería.

Pero había pasado una mala semana, el día de hoy había sido desastroso y cuando había llegado a casa, en vez de besar a su recién estrenada esposa, se había dedicado a pelear con ella, hacerla enfadar y luego llorar.

Ahora estaba solo en medio de su enorme cama de sábanas de seda y sólo quería estar con Hermione, con su cuerpo suave y cálido, sus ojos brillantes y su amor infinito.

Pero ella no estaba, y no tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar. Pero no se iba a rendir. Esta noche conseguiría su perdón.

* * *

Hermione lloraba, vestida con el camisón de seda roja que le había regalado Draco, metida en la enorme cama que estaba en su "casita" (de doscientos metros cuadrados) de vacaciones en Noruega. Que le había comprado él como regalo de bodas, porque sabía que le encantaba estar rodeada de nieve, calentita dentro mientras fuera helaba.

Él. Maldito fuera él y toda su estirpe de antepasados sangrepura. Joder.

Entendía que él había tenido una mala semana, ella también, ¡pero no por eso descargaba su furia contra el primero que pasaba!

Sólo llevaban casados dos meses, de los cuales habían estado seis semanas de Luna de miel. Era una tradición muggle, pero en cuanto se lo sugirió, Draco saltó emocionado y organizó (y pagó) todo el viaje por las capitales de Europa. Lo habían pasado tan bien...

Hermione sonrió a su pesar. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, a lo mejor Draco no era tan malo.

Después de todo, se había casado con él, después de tres años de relación, por algo, ¿no?

* * *

Draco frunció el ceño. Ya se había resignado a no dormir nada, al menos no sin ella, pero estaba cansado de buscarla. En la mansión no estaba. En los jardines tampoco. En la cabaña al lado del lago, tampoco.

—¿Missy? —llamó, ya desesperado.

Al instante apareció una elfina con un vestidito blanco. Hermione había cedido en lo de tener elfos domésticos, y como estos no aceptaban paga, había insistido en al menos seis días libres al mes (y los que fueran necesarios en caso de enfermedad) y que llevaran ropa, cada uno a su gusto. Draco sonrió al recordar las negociaciones con los elfos.

—¿Sí, amo Draco?

—¿Sabes dónde está Hermione?

—La ama ha llamado a Missy hace un rato a la casita de Noruega para pedirle chocolate caliente. Parecía triste —La elfina lo miró con ojos inquisidores.

Draco no se molestó en contestar. Se desapareció inmediatamente.

* * *

Hermione ya había dejado de llorar. Sólo era una discusión. Habían discutido miles de millones de veces, por cosas nimias y cosas importantes, habían tenido discusiones grandes y discusiones pequeñas, e incluso una vez se habían liado a lanzarse hechizos en medio del salón su apartamento en París.

Tampoco era para tanto, decidió.

Pero ella no iría a buscarlo. Tenía que venir él.

* * *

Draco se apareció en la puerta de la casita. No se veía más luz que la del fuego en la chimenea.

Intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada.

Maldijo.

Intentó parecerse dentro y milagrosamente, funcionó.

* * *

Hermione sintió, más que oyó, a Draco aparecerse en el salón, y sonrió un poco, como una niña traviesa, debajo de las mantas.

No se movió.

Sabía que él vendría.

* * *

Draco se ubicó en medio del salón y echó un vistazo.

Vale, ahí no estaba.

La encontraría pronto, a fin de cuentas, la casita sólo tenía doscientos metros cuadrados.

Primer lugar, la biblioteca. No estaba.

Segundo, el dormitorio.

Entró en silencio, sin encender nada y descubrió un bulto en la cama.

Sonrió de medio lado.

* * *

Hermione sabía que Draco estaba en el dormitorio, y sabía que la había descubierto, pero no se movió ni hizo señal alguna de que sabía que estaba allí.

Esperó.

* * *

Draco abrió las mantas, se metió dentro de la cama (porque ni se había molestado en quitarse el "pijama", consistente en pantalones largos negros. ¿Y qué si estaban en diciembre?) y los tapó a ambos con las mantas.

Suspiró, notaba el calor corporal de Hermione a su lado y se moría por abrazarla.

Lo intentó, pero ella rodó hacia el lado contrario.

Draco alzó una ceja.

Mierda, tenía que disculparse.

* * *

Hermione notó a Draco meterse a su lado en la cama. Quería que la abrazara, y le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad alejarse cuando él lo intentó, pero él tenía que disculparse primero.

Draco necesitaba una buena dosis de humildad si quería educar a los hijos que en algún momento tendrían.

* * *

—Hermione... —empezó.

Ella no contestó y tampoco hizo ningún gesto, pero él sabía que lo estaba escuchando con atención.

—Lo siento —siguió—. De verdad. Joder, yo no quería gritarte, y menos por una estupidez así. Pero he tenido una semana asquerosa y hoy ha sido peor de lo normal y yo sólo quería llegar a casa y recibir mimos, no una bronca. Lo sé. Sé que he empezado yo. Y sé también que es una mierda de disculpa, pero llevo dos horas buscándote y no he dormido una mierda porque tú no estabas allí y joder, te echaba de menos. Te echo de menos. Y retiro lo dicho. Si puedo dormir contigo cada noche y estar contigo cada día, entonces puedes corregirme y mandarme todo lo que quieras.

La miró con ojos expectantes, casi como un perrito, esperando su reacción.

Ella no dijo nada.

Sólo rodó hasta sus brazos abiertos y lo besó.

—Eres el idiota más grande del mundo. Y un malhablado. Que lo sepas.

Draco no prestó demasiada atención, demasiado ocupado extasiándose con tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos.

* * *

—Te quiero —susurró Draco.

Ella sonrió en su cuello, sabía que decir esas dos palabras le había costado una parte de su alma y la mitad de su orgullo.

Después de todo, sólo se las había dicho tres veces en toda su relación.

La primera, cuando le pidió que se casara con él.

La segunda, en su noche de bodas en París.

Y esta era la tercera.

—Yo también te quiero, grandísimo estúpido.

—Acabamos de tener una pelea bastante importante. ¿Sabes qué toca ahora? —Su tono había cambiado. Ahora era sugerente.

—¿Qué toca?

—Sexo de reconciliación.

—¿No tenías sueño?

—Puede esperar. Ven aquí, sabelotodo.

Las risas de ella quedaron ahogadas en su beso.

* * *

Draco se despertó en medio de la noche.

Sonrió al sentirla a ella dormida a su lado y la abrazó más fuerte.

* * *

 _¿Qué os parece? ¿Demasiado pasteloso?_

 _¡Contadme lo que opináis!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 **EDITADO EL 10/03/2016.**


End file.
